


Forever Love is never too late

by lovelesslybeloved



Series: March Game of Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mentions Allura - Freeform, Mentions Curtis, Post S8, Wedding, brief mention of PTSD, brief mention of major character death, mentioned past Allurance, mentioned past Shurtis, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesslybeloved/pseuds/lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Lance and Shiro are getting married and the brief events of them getting together, proposal, and leading up to their marriage in a 1k drabblePrompts: Music and Confetti





	Forever Love is never too late

The date had been set, invitations sent and rsvp’s received. Cake tasted and flowers considered. Lance meticulously poured over every detail of the wedding with considered concentration. He had binders, spreadsheets and notes spread out over the table with swatches and pictures of flower to venues, and his tongue was peeking from the corner of his mouth. Shiro’s heart swelled a little more from the sight of it and his lover in the center of it all.  
  
It had taken years. After peace had been found for Earth from Zarkon’s rule. After losing Allura, and Shiro’s first failed marriage. It had taken years for Shiro and Lance to gravitate back to each other. There had always been a connection between them, a sweet fun flirtation, and Shiro had felt a fool to miss out on years with Lance. They both agreed, after a three AM conversation stemming from a PTSD fueled nightmare, that going through the heartache of their past relationships made them love and appreciate each other even more.  
  
Shiro never failed to notice the occasional mournful glances to space and the way Lance’s Altean markings would give a soft glow. It created an ache in Shiro’s own chest however he imagined fair was fair since Lance would get this lost helpless look when Shiro would wake with nightmares from his torture at the Druid’s hands. Even after so many years later the damage was still affecting his mind, though at a much less frequent occurrence.  
  
Rekindling his relationship with Lance had been soft and easy. It had started during one of the anniversary visits for the Paladins and over dinner, and honestly one two many drinks, Lance had admitted to missing Shiro a lot and wondering what had happened to their careless flirting. Shiro had shrugged and after a moment of consideration, leaned in to kiss Lance softly.  
  
“Then let’s start dating” he said simply enough and they’d begun dating.  
  
The dating went from weeks, to months, to years, and then after three years together, Shiro had carefully dropped to his knee and asked for Lance to marry him, no take backs, and only for forever. It had been a simple and private question. They had come home after a date and they were getting ready for bed. Lance had started tearing up as soon as he saw Shiro drop down and initially could only sob and nod but it was enough for Shiro. Later when they laid in bed together cuddling in pre-sleep drowsiness, Lance muttered a full, “Yes I’ll marry you Takashi.”  
  
From there it had been a whirlwind of schedules and meetings and Lance more stressed than he’d seen him since their days as Paladins onboard the Castle of Lions. For Shiro it was business as usual. Even after he had married Curtis and gone into ‘retirement’ he was still constantly being brought on for consulting and meetings and press conferences. In a way it was nice to be so busy again.  
  
Finally things were settling in and their wedding was in two days. Shiro had picked up their suits from the tailor from final alterations, with a promise to Lance that he wouldn’t look at Lance’s suit to keep it as a surprise for Shiro, everything was in order. Lance had made a few secret choices for the ceremony and reception to keep as a surprise of sorts, a kind of gift to Shiro and the older man was only more than happy to let Lance plan what he wanted. Shiro had had his wedding already and though it hadn’t been to his forever man, he was content to simply enjoy the ceremony tying him to the man he wanted for forever.  
  
The day of the wedding came and Shiro was whisked away from Lance early in the morning. Shiro didn’t feel nervous, not till he went to tie his tie and notice his hands shaking did he feel the jitters of anxiety float through him.  
  
Keith noticed instantly and his hands found Shiro’s trembling ones to shoo them away and straighten his tie for him.  
  
“You love him. This is just to show everyone else what you already know. No need to be nervous.” He muttered to him and Shiro felt a swell of pride at how far Keith had come.  
  
Shiro moved down the aisle with sure steps and a confidence that came with constantly having eyes on him from his work before, during and after the intergalactic war. He stood at the altar and waited patiently. He should have known that a- Lance would never keep him waiting long and b- that he’d make an entrance sure to impress the crowd.  
  
The music swelled and Lance swept into the venue with sure steps and a grin covering his face. He escorted his mother down the aisle to her seat where his father waited and with a moment of familial pride and acceptance, Lance moved to meet Shiro at the altar.  
  
Shiro heard the minister go through the words and Shiro remembers talking through his vows, remembers hearing Lance’s vows. Later the details come back clearly but in the moment it was a blur of tears and emotions so strong Shiro was sure that he couldn’t possibly love Lance anymore than in that moment.  
  
Shiro was so swept up in the emotions of the moment he must have missed the “you may now kiss” from the minister because suddenly Lance is surging forward and they are kissing and it’s perfect through the tears of happiness they feel. Music surges around them again and Shiro recognizes it as a song that Lance and he had danced to in their kitchen many times before and it’s perfect. People are standing as they turn and begin walking out of the venue throwing confetti and flower petals into the air over them.  
  
Against his personal request he is pretty sure Pidge threw glitter at them because even a week later Shiro is still finding it in his hair. He can’t be bothered to mind too much because Lance just smiles fondly at it, runs his hand through Shiro’s hair and comments about how it looks like stardust.  
  
Their lives had never been perfect or easy, and there had been a lot of heartache, but they’ve got each other now and for forever and that’s all they need to keep moving forward now and forever.


End file.
